


Goodnight

by pansiesforthoughts



Series: pansiesforthoughts- February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [1]
Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, grieving but like happy kinda?, mailbox for the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansiesforthoughts/pseuds/pansiesforthoughts
Summary: Written for the 2021 February Ficlet Challenge prompt 1: AfterThe girl leaves the masks of the dead at the mailbox.
Series: pansiesforthoughts- February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137488
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Goodnight

The air is still as the sun sets over the desert. Dead air with not a hint of static, not a shrouded murmur to be heard. Perfectly silent. Honey-coloured light is tossed over the dusty landscape, softening its grit and edges as another evening fades away. In a lot of ways, it’s the same old sunset. The sliver of a moon is already taking its place in the sky and day meets with night in a fleeting kiss. But this time there's something else washing over the girl as she walks in the final rays--the end of a chapter. 

The girl holds one mask in each hand. Party Poison and Cherri Cola. Two parts of herself. She knows the Scarlet Witch will take care of them as with all the souls. She can imagine her friends in the afterlife now, will they know what she has done? She hopes they are proud. 

As the girl places the masks at the mouth of the mailbox, she feels a weight lift from her chest. It’s over, and it’s time to start anew. The sun shines impossibly bright on the horizon and then sinks away. No longer will the killjoys look back.


End file.
